


Off The Rails

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because why the hell not?, F/F, I can't do plot, Interrogation, Itachi dies, Major character death - Freeform, Okay Ending, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot, Questioning, The End, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and naruto was the one to kill him, different 3rd povs, i just had the idea, i think that's all, karin is a lil ooc, oh my gods, plot and no plot at all, this is short and very confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A guy with dark hair scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Insane? I don't care! That kill was mine!" he hissed.-Pale eyes flickered to the table nervously as the person bit their lip. "He's shattered. It all became too much."-"This isn't the first time," a girl wearing red-framed glasses claimed. "You all were just to oblivious to notice."-The man blinked lazily. "Well, not my fault," is all he said.-OR:When Naruto disappeared, only to reappear with Itachi's head, everyone is interrogated. The blonde they all know and love would never do something like this... right?Yeah, no.





	Off The Rails

**Author's Note:**

> this is me trying to get some sleep and failing  
> goodbye life

"When this all started, Naruto hadn't shown up for team meetings. It was normal for us, as he was always late," Sasuke said, picking at a nail. The interrogator hummed, writing something down. "But when it was over, he still wasn't there. So, of course, Kakashi gets worked up and drags us to the other side of town. And guess what? He wasn't home, he wasn't at Ichiraku's, and he wasn't with Iruka or anyone. When the next day came, when Sakura and I were waiting, he still isn't there. I got annoyed. After all, _just where the fuck was he_?"

He rolled his eyes before continuing. 

"We tell the Hokage, hoping he would settle this. He didn't. We were left on our own to find out where that idiot had went off to."

"And do you think Naruto went insane, off the rails?"

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Insane? I don't care! That kill was mine!" he hissed.

-

Hinata poked her fingers together, directing her gaze to anywhere but the interrogator. "Sasuke and Sakura had come to my team, requesting our assistance," she mumbled. "At first, we didn't know what for, but when he mentioned Naruto was missing... well, we were quickly involved as well. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea. Though we did meet Karin. She's so nice," she smiled slightly, trailing off.

"Oh, sorry!" she blushed and ducked her head when the interrogator cocked an eyebrow. "When we finally found Naruto, I knew the look in his eyes. The one where you've just given up, as if your world just broke apart and you couldn't find the pieces. I've always known the villagers weren't too nice to him. Ignoring him, neglecting him. I.. just didn't know the consequences of that."

Pale eyes flickered to the table nervously as she bit her lip. "He's shattered. It all became too much."

-

Karin smirked at Ibiki, tipping the traveler's hat she wore. "Oh? It seems you've finally noticed, haven't you? After a few months prior to the war, really? Maybe Naruto was quite a bit too subtle, eh?" she had a faint accent. Must have traveled a while. 

Ibiki sighed, hand rubbing his nose. "Just tell me what happened," he groaned. 

"Fine. This isn't the first time," the girl wearing red-framed glasses claimed. "You all were just to oblivious, which is a feat, considering he didn't hide it all too well." 

"Murdering Itachi, really?' she murmured after a moment, lips curling up in faint amusement. "Can't say he didn't deserve it after what he did. To his brother, to the village. But I just came here to say that if it's happened two times, get ready for a third. Because when it hits, it will hit _hard_."

-

Ibiki was sick of this shit, but he had to listen to Kakashi. The most annoying of them all. "So, your side of the story?" he leaned forward slightly, hands clasping together. "I've been listening to bullshit all day."

The man blinked lazily. "Well, it's not my fault," is all he said.

"Goddamn it, Kakashi."

-

The End


End file.
